


just gotta take care of you.

by glacecherie



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, M/M, Pegging, Threesomes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-30 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11452743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glacecherie/pseuds/glacecherie
Summary: Sometimes, Baby dreams that Darling and Buddy tenderly hold him down and make every single thing fall away but the sound of their voices and their bruising grip.It's just a dream, until one night it's not.





	just gotta take care of you.

**Author's Note:**

> ohhhhhh boy, my weakness for pegging is showing, huh. i regret nothing. this movie was.....yeah. so good. please let me know if you enjoyed!

Baby's head is swimming without his earbuds in. Usually it'll be in a bad way, where the noises of the street and people and traffic make him tense until his shoulders are pulled up around his head and pain creeps up behind his eyes but - this is. It's different. 

For one, he's not usually on his hands and knees. He's not usually got his face pressed into some guy's lap, torn between stillness and moving just to see if the hand would clench and pull..

Darling leans so that she's pressed against his back, breasts pushing against his shoulder blades, and slips another finger into him. 

Two, that's two. Fuck, fuck, fuck. The whimpering little noise he makes should probably embarrass him, but it gets swallowed up in the rustle of sheets and the background track they have on the record player. I'll take care of you, Bobby Bland laments from across the room, and a small hysterical part of him thinks that's exactly what they're doing.

Darling curls her fingers at the exact same time Buddy pushes the head of his cock against Baby's lips. He's still got his underwear on and something about the thin cotton in the way of him just letting Buddy just use his mouth makes desperation twist in his stomach. He whines, unable to find the words, and Buddy strokes under his chin. Baby turns and bites his thumb, sucking when Buddy presses down against his tongue. 

“I know, sweetheart. I know.” he croons.”Not long now, we'll make it so worth your while. She's gonna fuck you so good, baby boy. She'll make you see stars.”

Baby shudders hard enough that she feels it, and she huffs a laugh, biting at his earlobe as she gives him three.

“Kiss.” she says, fingers working over that spot inside him that makes his knees weak. Weaker. He wonders what the strap on will feel like, if he'll get a hand on him, if they're just going to use him to get themselves off and leave him, feeling empty inside with an aching jaw. 

God, he's falling apart at the seams and they're holding him together, but barely. 

“I want, I wan-oh, oh fuck, please- please-I want to-” he gasps, and rubs his cheek over Buddy's cock, feeling reckless and burnt up. 

The record player has stopped at some point, needle scratching static.

“What do you want, beautiful?” Darling murmurs, voice tender, counterpoint to how the syrupy slow in-out rhythm she has going makes his brain go offline completely. 

Baby can't keep waiting when it feels like desire will turn him to ashes at any given moment. 

Buddy pulls his hair to bring him back to himself, and just the act shoves him closer to coming. 

“Lemme suck your- cock. Please.” he replies eventually, forcing the words out. Darling rewards him by rubbing the fingers of her free hand over his nipple and making his toes curl til they cramp.

“Good boy.” she hisses, and strokes her pinky against where he's slick and stretched open. He makes a wounded noise, but he can't move away. She gives Buddy a short nod that he feels more than he sees, and Buddy pushes his boxer briefs down round his thighs.

 

Behind him, Darling slides her fingers out. He hears the clink of the buckles as she wriggles into her harness. 

Baby leans forward. He wants. He just wants in general, but he especially wants to lick at the heavy, flushed shape of Buddy's dick. Lap away the bead of precome welling up and count how many heartbeats happen between him being that much of a tease and him getting pushed down until he chokes. 

But it doesn't happen. Buddy holds him scant inches away by his hair and taps at his cheek, a pale shadow of slapping him for real, and he tuts. It's worse, somehow, than a proper slap. He feels his cheeks flame even more.

“Now, now. We gotta wait for her, Baby. Gotta wait for her, then I promise I'm gonna fuck your mouth until your pretty lips hurt, okay?”

(Behind him, Darling groans. He can feel her eyes on him and he wonders where she's looking, wonders if she's wet and if she'll let him taste her afterwards.)

Buddy's voice was the same crooning one as earlier, and it makes Baby feel a heady sense of something he can't quite put a name to. 

He whines again, unable to help it, and Buddy tilts his head back to kiss him, deep and filthy. One hand is bracketing his throat, one hand is bracketing his throat, god-

“Shhhh, see? She's done now.” 

Their eyes meet when Buddy leans back against the headboard again.

“You gonna spread your legs a little wider?” 

It isn't really a question. 

When he feels her hands curl around his hips, he knows he's begun to shake. 

“You ready, Baby?” she says, voice husky.

He nods, then he's being pushed down and pulled back and fuck, he feels like he's flying apart.

He's never felt this good in his life.


End file.
